Recent advances in network and device technology allow the use of video communication. Such communication may take place over Internet-connected, mobile devices as bandwidth is now generally sufficient to stream video taken from cameras in mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablets, or personal computers. Mobile devices may also use cameras to record and store video content.